Heat exchangers useable in exhaust gas recirculation systems used with internal combustion engines, typically in vehicles, are known. One such heat exchanger is shown, for example, in German Patent Publication DE 101 24 383. While such heat exchangers work well for their intended function, heretofore, they have been constructed in a relatively expensive design that may lack flexibility, particularly where two exhaust channels are required.
The present invention is directed to providing a heat exchanger, and more particularly, the heat exchanger that may be utilized in an exhaust recirculation system that is economically fabricated and which can be readily utilized as a single channel or a multiple channel exhaust gas heat exchanger.